1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery cover assemblies and, particularly, to a battery cover assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and telephones. A battery is generally removably mounted in a receptacle of a housing of an electronic device. The receptacle is generally covered by a battery cover. When the battery is damaged or dead or needs to be recharged, the cover is removed from the housing, whereupon the battery can be taken out and replaced.
A fixing mechanism is generally employed in a conventional battery cover, to engage with a housing of the portable electronic device. For example, a battery cover of an Alcatel® OT310 telephone includes a fixing mechanism. The fixing mechanism incorporates a pair of hooks arranged at a lower end of the battery cover and a locking pin arranged at an upper end of the battery cover. Correspondingly, a pair of slots is defined at a lower end of a backside of the housing, and a locking hole is defined at an upper end of the back side. In assembly, the hooks are inserted into the corresponding slots. Then, the battery cover is pressed downwardly such that the locking pins of the battery cover are inserted into the corresponding locking holes of the housing. The battery cover is thus assembled to the housing of the telephone. The battery cover is simple in structure, and the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the telephone is secure. However, during disassembly of the cover from the housing of the telephone, the battery cover is liable to be damaged because a fairly large force has to be exerted on the battery cover to detach the battery cover from the housing. As a result, it can be inconvenient for a user to change a battery.
What is needed, therefore, is a new battery cover assembly for a portable electronic device, which makes it convenient for a user to detach a battery cover from a housing of the portable electronic device.